Unusual
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: Sometimes the unusual happens. Sometimes you like it. Duncan/Geoff! :D


**Unusual**

_Sometimes the unusual happens. Sometimes you like it. Duncan/Geoff_

Geoff slumped down on the red leather couch, the Aftermath set a large mess. Now that the crowd wasn't there, that the cleaning crew was going to be a few hours late, that everyone had left, he realized how big the whole place felt. There were a million things that were swirling through his mind. He was feeling more and more conflicted as each day went on.

Sitting in a big, quiet place can't help with that. It left him too much room to think. What did his bro's back home think of his attitude on the show? Why didn't he feel the same way with Bridgette anymore? Why, why, why…

He jumped when he heard a voice. "Hey man, what's going on with you?" Geoff smiled, turning around to knuckle touch his buddy. Duncan stood by him with that signature smirk. Geoff couldn't help but notice the newly found red mark on Duncan's neck- he must have been with Courtney. He could see little nips and bites at the area. He shuddered imagining what had been happening earlier between the two.

But he regained cool quickly, looking into Duncan's teal eyes and remember he was his best friend. They were cool. "Lady problems, you know, the usual." He then remembered about Duncan's huge feat earlier that day. "Congrats on the money, man." He had voted for Duncan to win as well. Not only did he do it because Duncan was his best friend and obviously the majority vote anyway, but because he knew there was something about Duncan that just made him want to be around him.

That sparkle in his eye, the way he moved, the way his crooked smirk left Geoff feeling light on his feet…

Duncan punched him on the shoulder, causing Geoff to snap back to reality. "Well, you know. Never thought I'd actually win it." He plopped on the couch beside Geoff, his fingers brushing his jeans.

For awhile, they were silent. Geoff found a compulsion to stare at Duncan, and he said he was just curious, just bored, had nothing better to look at. Duncan was undoubtedly, Geoff thought, the best looking thing in the room. His Mohawk was splitting on his head and his eyes were hazy and tired. It was unusual, for Duncan.

"You alright man?" Duncan said, noticing the odd look on Geoff's face. Geoff mentally slapped himself, looking away from Duncan.

"Yeah, I just…" He trailed off. He didn't know what he was feeling. Everything about today was unusual, and the feeling of butterflies in the bottom of stomach was the weirdest thing he'd ever experienced. He got confused a lot, yeah, but this was just out of the norm.

He flinched as he felt Duncan's hand on his own. "It's OK. I get it."

A t those words, Geoff felt himself turn and look into Duncan's beautiful, the way his nose was a bit too flared, the way he had cut himself shaving that morning, right on the side of his jaw-

It took a second before he realized Duncan was pulling him towards him. He only had a few moments to register what was happening before Duncan took his lips in his.

Geoff felt electricity shoot through his whole body. Duncan's lips were so rough and torn, and he could taste something completely different on him. It was weird, but not in a bad way.

As Duncan started to bring his tongue in Geoff's mouth, he found himself engulfed with the simple flavor of him, the way he reminded him of cigarettes and something sweet. He moaned as Duncan flicked his tongue in Geoff's teeth. This was odd. Geoff moaning?

Because of Duncan?

And then Duncan suddenly pulled away, looking at Geoff with wide eyes. He could tell he was just as confused as him. Duncan put his fingers to his mouth, and then breathed out shakily, "I'll talk to you later, OK?"

Geoff nodded, placing his cowboy hat back on his head- had they really been getting into it that much that his hat fell off? Duncan gave him a quick nod, still holding his fingers to his mouth as he left in a haste.

Geoff felt his entire body sink down into the couch as he sighed. He didn't know what that was, but it sure was weird. But hey, sometimes the unusual happens.

Sometimes you like it.

A/N: Yay! My first slash! That couple was actually eerily hot. I could really picture that.

OK, well, thanks for reading!


End file.
